Transylvania
Transylvania is a historical region which is located in central Romaniahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Romania. Bound on the east and south by its natural bordershttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Natural_border, the Carpathian mountain rangehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carpathian_Mountains, historical Transylvania extended westward to the Apuseni Mountainshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apuseni_Mountains. The term sometimes encompasses not only Transylvania proper, but also parts of the historical regions of Crișanahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cri%C8%99ana and Maramureșhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maramure%C8%99, and occasionally the Romanian part of Banathttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Banat. The region of Transylvania is known for the scenery of its Carpathianhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carpathian_Mountains landscape and its rich history. It also contains major cities such as Cluj-Napocahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cluj-Napoca, Brașovhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bra%C8%99ov, Sibiuhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sibiu, Târgu Mureșhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/T%C3%A2rgu_Mure%C8%99, and Bistrițahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bistri%C8%9Ba. The Western world commonly associates Transylvania with vampireshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vampire, because of the influence of Bram Stoker'shttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bram_Stoker novel Draculahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dracula and its many film adaptations. Today, after many rises and falls in its history and finally gaining its dependence in January of 1990, it is a totalitarian dictatorship by choice to eliminate any possibility of corruption that the Transylvanians' believe the Romanians have allowed to happen to their own government. Overview Transylvania is a one-party, totalitarian dictatorship and has remained as such for since its inception; and currently has a population of 6.789 million. In this time, it has not so easily fallen to corruption as their Romanian neighbors, going as far as making corruption a capital offense that can result in capital punishment. The capital building, the Casa autorității (House of Authority) is located in the very center of the capitol, Bulgorda'lest, the largest city in Transylvania. The Transylvanian Leu (TON) is nearly identical to the Romanian Leu (RON), save for some national differences. The armed forces of Transylvania is collectively known as the Transylvanian Armed Forces with two main armed forces branches, both with their own sub branches: the Transylvanian Land Forces and the Transylvanian Air Force. The military, in total, has around 45,266 in active duty military strength with 90,534 serving in the military's reserves. The armed forces pride themselves on quality over quantity, preferring to have the best soldiers, the best rifles, the best tanks, and the best planes around. As such, their military is quite small compared to some nations with millions of citizens. The sad truth though is that they mostly rely on Soviet-era vehicles and aircraft in order to save on spending so more is available for promising R&D and or purchases of export versions of more advanced military hardware. The average citizen is, daily, bombarded with propaganda at the waking hours, lunch break in the work environment in the civilian world, and during dinner time to encourage Patriotism, and Nationalism to an extent. As such, most citizens are model and hard-working contributors to Transylvanian society. After the Cold War and breaking away from Romania, Transylvanians hold a deep-seated grudge against Romania...which is slowly becoming open hatred through the daily bombardment of propaganda. As well as propaganda in school towards the easily-influenced young minds of each new generation of Transylvanians. Religion was outlawed from the country's inception to keep the regime from being undermined and reduce the risk of the populace being divided over "the existence of God and how one practices religion, including referring to God." History 82 BC-1990 Transylvania has been dominated by several different peoples and countries throughout its history. It was once the nucleus of the Kingdom of Dacia (82 BC – 106 AD). In 106 AD the Roman Empire conquered the territory, systematically exploiting its resources. After the Roman legions withdrew in 271 AD, it was overrun by a succession of various tribes, bringing it under the control of the Carpi, Visigoths, Huns, Gepids, Avars and Slavs. From 9th to 11th century Bulgarians ruled Transylvania. It is a subject of dispute whether elements of the mixed Daco–Roman population survived in Transylvania through the Post-classical Era (becoming the ancestors of modern Romanians) or the first Vlachs/Romanians appeared in the area in the 13th century after a northward migration from the Balkan Peninsula. There is an ongoing scholarly debate over the ethnicity of Transylvania's population before the Hungarian conquest. The Magyars conquered much of Central Europe at the end of the 9th century. According to Gesta Hungarorum, the Vlach voivode Gelou ruled Transylvania before the Hungarians arrived. The Kingdom of Hungary established partial control over Transylvania in 1003, when king Stephen I, according to legend, defeated the prince named Gyula. Some historians assert Transylvania was settled by Hungarians in several stages between the 10th and 13th centuries, while others claim that it was already settled, since the earliest Hungarian artifacts found in the region are dated to the first half of the 10th century. Between 1003 and 1526, Transylvania was a voivodeship in the Kingdom of Hungary, led by a voivode appointed by the King of Hungary. After the Battle of Mohács in 1526, Transylvania became part of the Kingdom of János Szapolyai. Later, in 1570, the kingdom transformed into the Principality of Transylvania, which was ruled primarily by Calvinist Hungarian princes. During that time, the ethnic composition of Transylvania transformed from an estimated near equal number of the ethnic groups to a Romanian majority. Vasile Lupu estimates their number already more than one-third of the population of Transylvania in a letter to the sultan around 1650. For most of this period, Transylvania, maintaining its internal autonomy, was under the suzerainty of the Ottoman Empire. The Habsburgs acquired the territory shortly after the Battle of Vienna in 1683. In 1687, the rulers of Transylvania recognized the suzerainty of the Habsburg emperor Leopold I, and the region was officially attached to the Habsburg Empire. The Habsburgs acknowledged Principality of Transylvania as one of the Lands of the Crown of Saint Stephen,19 but the territory of principality was administratively separated from Habsburg Hungary and subjected to the direct rule of the emperor's governors. In 1699 the Turks legally acknowledged their loss of Transylvania in the Treaty of Karlowitz; however, some anti-Habsburg elements within the principality submitted to the emperor only in the 1711 Peace of Szatmár, and Habsburg control over Principality of Transylvania was consolidated. The Grand Principality of Transylvania was reintroduced 54 years later in 1765. The Hungarian revolution against the Habsburgs started in 1848. The revolution in the Kingdom of Hungary grew into a war for the total independence from the Habsburg dynasty. Julius Jacob von Haynau, the leader of the Austrian army was appointed plenipotentiary to restore order in Hungary after the conflict. He ordered the execution of The 13 Hungarian Martyrs of Arad and Prime Minister Batthyány was executed the same day in Pest. After a series of serious Austrian defeats in 1849, the empire came close to the brink of collapse. Thus, the new young emperor Franz Joseph I had to call for Russian help in the name of the Holy Alliance. Czar Nicholas I answered, and sent a 200,000 men strong army with 80,000 auxiliary forces. Finally, the joint army of Russian and Austrian forces defeated the Hungarian forces. After the restoration of Habsburg power, Hungary was placed under martial law. Following the Hungarian Army's surrender at Világos (now Șiria, Romania) in 1849, their revolutionary banners were taken to Russia by the Tsarist troops, and were kept there both under the Tsarist and Communist systems (in 1940 the Soviet Union offered the banners to the Horthy government). After the Ausgleich of 1867, the Principality of Transylvania was once again abolished. The territory was then turned into Transleithania, an addition to the newly established Austro-Hungarian Empire. Romanian intellectuals issued the Blaj Pronouncement in protest. Following defeat in World War I, Austria-Hungary disintegrated. Elected representatives of the ethnic Romanians from Transylvania, Banat, Crişana and Maramureş backed by the mobilization of Romanian troops, proclaimed Union with Romania on 1 December 1918. The Proclamation of Union of Alba Iulia was adopted by the Deputies of the Romanians from Transylvania, and supported one month later by the vote of the Deputies of the Saxons from Transylvania. The national holiday of Romania, the Great Union Day (also called Unification Day) occurring on December 1, celebrates this event. The holiday was established after the Romanian Revolution, and marks the unification not only of Transylvania, but also of the provinces of Banat, Bessarabia and Bukovina with the Romanian Kingdom. These other provinces had all joined with the Kingdom of Romania a few months earlier. In 1920, the Treaty of Trianon established new borders, much of the proclaimed territories became part of Romania. Hungary protested against the new borders, as over 1,600,000 Hungarian people and representing 31.6% of the Transylvanian population were living on the Romanian side of the border, mainly in Székely Land of Eastern Transylvania, and along the newly created border. After World War I, the multi-ethnic Kingdom of Hungary was split apart by the Treaty of Trianon to form several new nation-states, but Hungary claimed that the new state borders did not follow the real ethnic boundaries. The new Magyar nation-state of Hungary was about a third the size of former Hungary, and millions of ethnic Magyars were to be left outside the Hungarian borders. In August 1940, Hungary gained about 40% of Transylvania - including parts of Maramureș and Crișana - by the Second Vienna Award, with the arbitration of Germany and Italy. This award allowed Romania to keep Southern Transylvania, which was larger and had a potent military industry. The Second Vienna Award was voided on 12 September 1944 by the Allied Commission through the Armistice Agreement with Romania (Article 19); and the 1947 Treaty of Paris reaffirmed the borders between Romania and Hungary, as originally defined in Treaty of Trianon, 27 years earlier, thus confirming the return of Northern Transylvania to Romania. From 1947 to 1989, Transylvania, along with the rest of Romania, was under a communist regime. The ethnic clashes of Târgu Mureș occurred between ethnic Romanians and Hungarians in March 1990 after the fall of the communist regime and became most notable inter-ethnic incident in the post-communist era. 1950-1990: Rise and Birth of Transylvania as a Nation Flashback to the early years of the Cold War during the 1950s, the Hungarian Revolution of 1956 was put into full swing after a student was killed by Hungarian ÁVH. The uprising was put down on November 10th of the same year after it began on June 11th. However, this was a spark in Romania. The people of Transylvania experienced civil unrest with each passing year on up to the '80s. In the '80s, Transylvania selected a leader to negotiate independence from the Warsaw Pact and Romania (Free Transylvania), but the group was arrested and the region of Transylvania occupied. This would be the spark for a revolution and begin the foundations of a resistance. In December of 1989, after the collapse of the Iron Curtain and the end to the Invasion of Afghanistan, the Transylvanian Partisan Resistance (TPR) in conjunction with National Salvation Front (NSF), worked to bring down Communist Romania together...but maintained a deal that Transylvania would be granted independence. However, December 27th, with the NSF now reforming Romania to a more democratic and free-market nation, the TPR reminded the NSF about their deal. However, the leaders already hungry for land, denied the TPR...but didn't expect the TPR to form their own government in response and had partisans and dissident Romanian military personnel enforce the border as they formed from the ashes of communist Romania. In place of Transylvania, a single party totalitarian, fascist dictatorship was established formally in 1990 of January 9th, ratifying the Transylvanian Constitution and formally recognizing itself as a nation. Unable to do anything about Transylvania, Romania was forced to formally recognize the territory as an independent state, but was publicly slammed for becoming a dictatorship after helping to depose of Romania's communist regime. The response? Fascism is the natural enemy to communism...and corruption. And thus, the nation of Transylvania was born. 1990-2012 In June of 1993, the neighboring country of Romania applied for membership into the European Union. Transylvania avoided such membership, not wanting to squabble itself in a massive bureaucracy that would involve other nations nosing into each others business. The current leader at the time, and a view held until 2012, thought of nothing good coming out of the EU but multi-national corruption and backwards politics. However in the 21st Century, America was hit hard in the attack by the al-Qaeda that would become known as 9/11. From this point forward, realizing that Transylvania could be next, the government and military have been huge advocates for the war on terror. But due to a limited budget and poorly equipped military (and still somewhat poorly equipped), Transylvania has made no significant action against terrorism in the Middle East. In 2004, Romania became a member of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO), a move that raised concerns among the chain-of-command within the military. Romania even hosted what became known as the 2008 Bucharest Summit. In order to quell fears of a possible, backed Romanian invasion of Transylvania, the commander-in-chief pushed for the current leader to apply for NATO membership. However, due to being fascist and an authoritarian dictatorship, Transylvania was denied membership into NATO; causing a spike in tension in Transylvania towards Romania. In 2012, what was regarded by Transylvania, a miracle happened. In 2012, both NATO and the EU dissolved. However, risen phoenix-like from their ashes, was the United Nations Aggression & Threat Organisation (UNATO). Romania was once again accepted as a member, raising concerns yet again. In 2013, Transylvania applied for membership into UNATO as a member country, but was rejected membership for being a fascist, totalitarian dictatorship. 2012-Present: The Espionage Wars Transylvania doesn't really like to dabble itself in foreign politics after the dissolution of the UN and NATO, except for advocating the War on Terror as a "just cause." However, with nations around the world growing weaker, and some rising above the rest, Transylvania began drawing up invasion plans and future plans going forward. It would be a land invasion of their Romanian neighbors, creating a naval-focused branch to gain control of the Black Sea, and build up a navy. As the Espionage Wars dragged on, propaganda of the civilian populace increased which increased dissent and anger towards Romania. As of 2019, tensions within Transylvania are at an all-time high with anger towards Romania. The border is now a tinderbox. Just need something to start the fire. Forțele Armate Transilvaniei Overview: Transylvanian Armed Forces The Land Forces and Air Force of Transylvania are collectively known as the Forțele Armate Transilvaniei (Transylvanian Armed Forces). As of 2019, the Armed Forces number 45,266 active duty personnel and 90,534 reserve personnel. The Land Forces have a reported strength of 22,633 and the Air Force 22,633. Total defence spending currently accounts for 2% of total national GDP, which represents approximately $2.50466 billion US dollars. The Armed Forces are built for national defense and committing to land and air wars. Land Forces The Forțele Terestre Transilvaniei (Transylvanian Land Forces) is the ground arm and one of two main components of the Forțele Armate Transilvaniei. The Army likes to pride itself on its professional military troops...but the sad truth is that most of its strength comes from the average citizens that are conscripted for three years of mandatory service with the reserves before they either go back to the civilian world, extend their time in the reserves, or decide to begin a contract in the professional ranks of the active duty. Due to not being around as long as Romania as an independent country, the Land Forces mostly use Soviet-era vehicles and gear. Professional Army wear domestically produced variations of the Romanian Army BDU. Instead of using body armor to save on costs, Transylvanian troops are issued simple Load Bearing Vests (LBVs) to save on costs until either a cheap ballistic vest can be purchased or domestically produced in necessary quantity. The Transylvanian Land Forces use mainly Western firearms. Land Forces - Main, Subbranches, and Special Forces Main Branches *Datoria activă Serviciu (Active Duty Service) *Forțele de rezervă (Reserve Forces) Subbranches *Grenztruppen von Siebenbürgen (Border Troops of Transylvania) *Gebirgstruppen von Siebenbürgen (Mountain Troops of Transylvania) *Trupele de artilerie din Transilvania (Artillery Troops of Transylvania) *Trupele Armatei din Transilvania (Armor Troops of Transylvania) *Luftlandetruppen von Siebenbürgen (Airborne Troops of Transylvania) *Forțele de Securitate ale Forțelor Terestre (Land Forces Security Troops) *CBRN Special Forces *1st Special Operations Brigade "Umbra Brigadă" Air Force The Forțele Aeriene Transilvaniei (Transylvanian Air Force) is the air force branch of the Transylvanian Armed Forces. It has an air force headquarters, an operational command, one air base (Câmpia Turzii Air Base) and an air defense brigade. Reserve forces include one air base (Muntele Mare Air Base) as well. The Air force mainly uses Soviet-era aircraft for offensive and defensive use, as well as weaponry for air defense. Air Force - Main, Subbranches, and Special Forces Main Branches *Datoria activă Serviciu (Active Duty Service) *Forțele de rezervă (Reserve Forces) Subbranches *Luftverteidigungstruppen von Siebenbürgen (Air Defense Troops of Transylvania) *Trupelor de Securitate ale Forțelor Aeriene (Air Force Security Troops) Special Forces *NOT APPLICABLE Equipment of the Transylvanian Armed Forces Land Forces Inventory Vehicular Land Forces Main Battle Tank(s) *TR-85 (1990-2011) *T-72B3 (2011-Present) Infantry Fighting Vehicle(s) *BMP-2 (1990-Present) *BMD-2 (1990-Present) Armored Personnel Carrier(s) *TAB-71 (1990-2015) *TAB-77 (1990-2015) *TAB B33 Zimbru (1990-Present) *Patria AMV (2007-Present) Multi-Purpose Armored Vehicle(s) *HMMWV (1990-Present) Mine-Resistant Ambush Protected (MRAP) Vehicle(s) *NOT APPLICABLE Unarmored Multi-Purpose Vehicle(s) *UAZ 469 (1990-Present) *Jeep Wrangler (2005-Present) Truck(s) *Ural-4320 (1990-Present) *KrAZ-260(T) (1990-Present) Special Equipment Army Watercraft *NOT APPLICABLE Artillery Mortar(s) *M224 (1990-Present) Howitzer(s) *2A65 (1990-Present) *BL 5.5-inch Medium Gun (Modernized)(1990-Present) Rocket Launcher(s) *NOT APPLICABLE Anti-Tank Towed Gun(s) *NOT APPLICABLE Anti-Tank Launcher Vehicle(s) *NOT APPLICABLE Shoulder-Fired/Mounted Weapons *AG-7 (1990-Present) *M72 LAW (1990-Present) *RPG-26 (1990-Present) *9M133 Kornet (2003-Present) *BGM-71 TOW (2006-Present) Anti-Aircraft Anti-Aircraft Artillery *ZPU-4 (1990-Present) *Artemis 30 (1990-Present) *ZSU-23-4 Shilka (1990-Present) Surface-to-Air Missiles *S-75 Dvina (1990-Present) *2K12 Kub (1990-Present) Firearms Pistol(s) *M45A1 (1990-Present) *Beretta M9 (1990-Present) Submachine Gun(s) *H&K MP5 (1990-Present) Assault Rifle(s) *PA md. 86 (1990-2004) *PM md. 63/65/90 (1990-Present) *G36 (2004-Present) Light Machine Gun(s) *PM md. 64 (1990-2007) *PM md. 93 (1990-2007) * FN Minimi (2007-Present) General-Purpose Machine Gun(s) *Mitraliera md. 66 (1990-Present) *FN MAG (2002-Present) Heavy Machine Gun(s) *Browning M2HB QCB (1990-Present) *DShK (1990-Present) DMR(s) and Sniper Rifle(s) *PSL (1990-Present) *Barrett M82 (2017-Present) Grenade(s) and Grenade Launcher(s) *H&K AG36 (1990-Present) *M18 Smoke Grenade (1990-Present) *RGD-6 Hand Grenade (1990-Present) Mine(s) *MAI-68 (1996-Present) *MSS (1997-Present) *MAT-62B (1995-Present) *MAT-76 (2000-Present) Air Force Inventory Fixed-Wing Aircraft *MiG-29 (2009-Present) *MiG-21(T) (1990-2009) *An-22 (1990-Present) *An-225 (2012-Present) *MiG-31 (1998-Present) *MiG-23(T) (1990-Present) Helicopter(s) *NH-90 (1995-Present) *Mi-24 (1990-Present) *Mi-8 (1990-Present) Other *9K330 Tor (1990-Present) *S-75 Dvina (1990-Present) *2K12 Kub (1990-Present) *ZPU-4 (1990-Present) *Artemis 30 (1990-Present) *ZSU-23-4 Shilka (1990-Present) Category:Factions Category:V9 Factions